Let's break their fantasies with Punches!
by Ciruno
Summary: If you're so powerful that your world is no match for you, it's a good idea to move to a world with a lot of much powerful beings right? There's no way you can possibly stomp magical beings with a lot of capabilities right? Right? Please tell this hero-for-hobby that's true? First Chapter is up. Wriggle Encounter
1. Prologue - No templates here

**So as a tribute to two of my favorite OP franchises (with one getting an anime while the other getting three video games on the PS4) I made a crossover. Oh what a surprise, I made another crossover. Well this is also a tribute to Imizu's Gerisa, not that much people would know it. But by saying that you probably know who the inevitable One Punch Woman in this fic. This'll be a slight AU since Kazami Yuuka would arrive after the Moriyah Shrine alongside some differences. Of course this might be Gensokyo focused but there'll also be an actual crossover, maybe on another fic? Or should I make it here. Ah whatever, here's the story.**

**This'll be a comedy focused fic. Maybe it'll focus on fanon interpretations of Touhou characters too.**

**Either way, time to say the disclaimer.**

**I do not own anything.**  
**One owns One Punch Man**

**Zun owns Touhou Project**

* * *

"What's a brat like you doing around here?"

The giant monster that had arrived in the village was confused. He didn't know exactly how to deal with this situation. He was a fearsome monster. Every human started running away the moment they saw him. They all fled for their lives in fear of his powers and feats of strength. Feats such as taking down a large wall with one punch, taking out a group of humans and then defeating a group of youkais straight after. With those feats he made sure there were survivors or witnesses to spread his 'fame'. And lastly he took out a giant youkai that easily defeated the village's guardian a few days ago. Basically he was powerful.

He was not here for peace talks or shopping like the lesser youkai. He was here to cause chaos in repayment for what they did to him. To kill these humans that led him to this path. For shattering his dreams and desires, he will make these humans despair. That was his goal with his newfound power. And he was enjoying watching the aftermath of his deeds. The expressions of shock, fear and despair. The people running as they scream in horror and warning of a monster. The dead bodies marking his role as an apex predator. Not being restricted by the spellcard rules. It was a good feeling. He loved it.

But then there was this girl.

This girl in front of him that only stared at him instead of running away. A regular and average looking girl that seemed unamused. Possibly even bored. It ticked this monster off.

"Why aren't you fleeing like the rest?"

"Huh? Running like them? Why should I? I came here just to see what's happening. Then again there's not much to see huh..."

His confusion only increased. Was this brat mocking him? Insulting him? Did she think he wasn't a threat? Was she a powerful fighter? No, everyone should be underground for that celebration. There wasn't any magical traces from her either. She looked and felt like a completely normal human. Was this just a fool who thinks they're the main character of a game? If that was the case there were a lot of idiots out here.

"You don't seem to know what kind of position you're in," the man crouched so that he was face to face with the girl. The young girl's face never changed nor did she back off. "I was the former destined hero of this place. I eliminated many youkais and monsters, powerful ones. But despite everything I did none of them offered me any gifts or prizes. Only time was during the bamboo forest and I nearly died out there. I realized how the humans of this realm aren't much different from where I came from. I was so angry... The realization and the hatred that grew inside. It grew more and more until I turned in this form. Because of how nothing good happened to me despite everything I did I have become a monster. I am much stronger than my human form now. I would say way stronger! You should be running by now since I can just kill anyone... Unless you have a death wish."

"Oh so you're an outsider too?" The girl seemed interested now. She was actually looking up to him with... awe? Was this girl also an outsider? She looked... well plain, so she might fit the bill. With a huff the girl pointed at herself. "I'm actually one too. But I'm still getting used to this place, kinda easier to live in. Much more peaceful too. Gensokyo is really as beautiful as they say."

It was the truth. These two were both outsiders. This was the realm of Gensokyo and these two tourists have immigrated into this realm. A realm filled with beautiful landscapes, ranging from great bamboo forests, beautiful mountains, and marvelous other sites. Basically it was a great setting for a fantasy-novel. A setting that allows anything 'forgotten' to appear in Gensokyo. This world was of a different one compared to the Outside World, aka, the modern world. Although they are connected, they are vastly different from each other. But anything forgotten in the real world, will soon appear in the land of Gensokyo. The land of forgotten really housed many fantastic beings, places and even artifacts. It was a safe haven for anyone based on magic basically.

However these two outsiders were not forgotten from the real world. They both somehow found themselves in this realm like many others. Although they were great individuals with many ways to grow, outsiders like them don't last long. They were either annexed into the human settlements, killed somewhere in Gensokyo, leave, or they become heroes that soon vanish and become forgotten. Only those with importance will be remembered and acknowledged, and only those with power would become famous and important. If they were not given their time to grow their strength, they would be nothing more than generic Mooks or NPCs of a game. Easily defeated by enemy Mooks, who are fairies that look like children. Really quite a shameful way to lose. But it just showcases how powerful everyone here in this realm. Anger and hatred for the lack of recognition. Inferiority complexes and despair? Subtly made because of that. And those are enough to lead an outsider to become a monstrous being. To succumb to the darkness and let the despair transform them into a youkai or something more to gain true power.

At least that's what this monstrous outsider thought how things work. He was mostly correct. Still wrong on some points.

"... So you're one of us too huh," his aggressive tone has softened a bit. If anything this giant was calming down. "I see... Well, as a fellow of the same kind I'm going to let you off the hook. Who knows, maybe you'll do better than me and not turn into a monster... Haha, just kidding. I'm going to kill you just in case you come back to hunt me down."

"Huh?" The child was confused now. You're a monster?"

An awkward silence. After comprehending what he just heard, the monster facepalmed.

"... I'm surprised you're still alive with that brain of must've been here for only a day," the man stood up straight showcasing his hand. A blood coated hand. Still fresh from the humans he killed earlier. Suddenly darkness began to ooze out of that hand. "Well that means you weren't listening to me earlier so maybe it'll be better for me to show you by killing you. See my hand? This was from a dead person earlier. Now it's oozing power. The more I kill, the more powerful I get but I tend to hold back. Just for you I'm going to showcase how strong I really am. Do you finally realize what's the difference between you and me? I have attained power, while you look like you were annexed by the humans here. You're probably going to die soon even if I wasn't here. Die like cattle. Useless cattle."

The dark clouds began to surround his arm. Then his body. Suddenly his height-no, size began to increase. When he suddenly started laughing, that was the point the girl dropped the bag she was holding. Was that the look of shock? Fear? Realization of how inferior she is? Realization of just what the situation really was? Either way this monster loved it. This former human that had turned into a dark creature. A dark creature that looked like a mix of a wolf, a bear, a human, and a giant turtle. A hybrid of a monster that was humanoid enough to stand up and look even taller than some houses. He finally ceased laughing and began shouting.

"Power is everything here! Spellcard duels!? You don't have a chance! You are weak! You have no power here and I will easily dispose of anything weaker than me! Starting with you!"

He swung his spiked claws down.

Then, something happened.

The majority of the monster had exploded, turning into a shower of red mist. Only the legs of the monster remained. Everything else was gone, with only a faint traces of flesh and whatever that thing consisted of. The cause?

The girl who had just punched forward. The girl with the seemingly normal outfit, with nothing special about her, had punched the monster. It was an amazing spectacle. She had just destroyed a monster with one hit. A monster that was going to attack her and the village. Without a sweat. By doing so she had just saved the village. It was a heroic deed and something that would've been called 'badass' by a certain thieving witch. Yet the look on her face only showed a surprised reaction. An expression that soon turned to frustration and irritation then despair.

Despite having done a brilliant thing, she clearly looked distressed.

"... Come on... That was boring, I wish there's stronger youkais... I hope."

That silent but sad sentence was all that girl said. After all, no one could understand the pain of being able to take out anything in one shot. No one, is like her. No one. She was an alien to this world.

* * *

_In all honesty, I think people would be much more interested on what happened on the surface if the Old Hell District wasn't having one huge celebration. At that day, many famous people throughout Gensokyo had moved to Old Hell to celebrate. The rise of monsters on the surface was simply solved by that mysterious being. A mysterious person that has appeared and saved everyone. Of course everyone said that whoever didn't visit was probably up there. Then again, who would miss a week long celebration of fun fun fun?_

_But really this might be the best celebration in Gensokyo yet. Everyone important was here! Or at least almost everyone. Cheers for the great celebration! ~ Shameimaru Aya's reports_

* * *

"These flowers are lovely," the shopkeeper only smiled at the girl. "Thank you Sir."

"No problem missy. It's a gift to all newcomers to this village," he said with a little bow. Though for a moment when he looked at the young girl's face, he thought she was angry. For a second at least. Or was that just his imagination? Well, children do hate being called children. Unless they were adults that look like children. This girl looked like she was around 10 years old but with the way she was speaking, she might be older than she looks... "Anyway these flowers were from the Garden of the Sun. Have you heard of it? It's where all these flowers came from,"

"Garden of the sun?" The girl didn't seem to know. So she really was still new here. "Hmm, no. But I think I can understand why they call it that."

"Well that's where all the flowers come from. I forgot which settlement was there but they're the ones in charge of getting me flowers I can sell. Or at least my cousin does that."

"I feel like I should go there... Would love to see those beautiful flowers."

"Well this is only the 45th village and I think that might be a small one. I recommend you visit once the shrine maiden comes up to 'give tours' for money,"

That was something that happened in the past. The human villages have long been separated and expanding ever since the Moriya Shrine and the Buddhists came up. Although the people have splintered into groups, they're still mostly villages. The number of youkais makes it too hard to travel between villages and perform proper construction. But the Moriya folks seemed to plan to continue on their industrialization. However everyone argued, a lot. And since too many of the villages were 'insignificant' anyway, all villages were given numbers. Until they become important enough, they won't get a proper name.

Even if important villages or pseudo-cities have their own titles, they're still called by their numbers. But that helped in providing initiative at least. More villages are working hard to become bigger and well more useful to Gensokyo. It's a small gradual change that is constantly lessened by the frequent youkais but it's heading somewhere. Even if the growth was minuscule at best.

"Ah, that's a shame. I'm nearly broke."

"You should get a job then, or at least a part-time work," for some reason, the girl looks like she was just hit by a punch. "I heard they're looking for construction and school teachers but you should probably help out in something else."

"... Thanks gramps."

"But if you do ever manage to get to the Garden of the Sun, avoid the mansion there. There's something wrong with it," the girl straightened up. She looked interested? Well the shopkeeper was speaking in a much serious tone now. That might've got her attention. "No one knows but they say poison is leaking out of it. So much poison that it might affect the garden soon. Even some of the more powerful incident resolvers here wouldn't stay there for long. That mansion is too dangerous since there might be a powerful youkai in it,"

"Huh, gotcha gramps.. But wait, would that mean the place is empty if there was no youkai there? As anyone living there wouldn't be paying for anything?"

"Hah!" A random customer spoke up. He looked... like a punk. Yet why was he buying a pot of flowers on the corner? "Hey brat, people and outsiders have been trying to do that. And guess what? No one ever succeeded, or came back! Well alive at least. Or Sane. But either way, listen to the old man brat. You'll be throwing your life away if you act like a dumbass."

"In a way yes. But really follow his advice and don't kill yourself by going there."

"Okay." A blank response from her.

"Anyway," the shopkeeper interrupted making sure to kick the punk out later. "If you ever need anything else, just talk to the people around. We're willing to help since we're a community. Provided that you don't destroy a house or anything, hahahaha!"

The girl only smiled chuckling nervously.

"I'll try not to!" The shopkeeper blinked. Did he hear that right? Well she must be joking then. "Oh but I really have to get going,"

"Ah, goodbye then," the shopkeeper turned back to the shop. Just as she started walking away, the shopkeeper glanced back one more time. If he focused on the girl he would've heard her last lines. "While I'm on my last batch of money.. If I can move out and go to that mansion, I'll be able to live there for free then."

* * *

_A lot of youkais cause problems to the human settlements. Well not just settlements, even others such as kappas and tengus. Now add that with the great idea of splitting off numerous villages, well basically it's annoying. Many youkais can harass multiple villages and the usual incident resolvers won't be able to save everyone. Thankfully there's a thing called currency. The Moriya Shrine and Yakumo household have created a system connected to the danmaku fights. A system that will grant people who 'save others' money depending on what they did, their reputation and if they could keep saving people._

__Kinda like heroes. ~Shameimaru Aya__

* * *

**This is mostly a side project that'll focus on Kazami Yuuka showing to everyone how powerful is one punch. Oh and shattering some fantasies while we're at it. Of course Reimu and Cirno are also key candidates for becoming one punch woman themselves... Hmmm... They probably won't have any magic affinity if that's the case. In the beginning at least.**

**Kinda the side effects for Yuuka. No magic, loli-fied body unless actually serious. Kinda had that idea since Tatsumaki is clearly overpowered (comparable to Saitama since she also suffers under sudden art quality changes) yet has a body of a kid.**

**Well either way that's it for now. Leave your thoughts if you have any. Ideas are enjoyable and useful reviews. Reviews about how to help me improve my work. Those are awesome reviews.**

**Anyway next destination, Garden of the Sun. Goal, find a house.**

**Run Medicine Run**


	2. Stage 1 - The Firefly Tour Guide

**Author: Feeling good today since I finished an OMM, updated that To aru fanfic with Infamous and this too. Was gonna write a snippet of Yuuka's alternate history. But I pulled back and went with this instead.**

**Wriggle: Hey, do you own the Touhou Project and One Punch Man series?**

**Author: Nope. I only own this fanfic. Zun and One owns each one.**

* * *

**Stage 1**

"HUMAN! FEAR ME AS I-"

His sentence was cut off. The monster was knocked upwards by a punch. In the span of a few seconds he had already vanished into the sky. Despite its sheer size and the impossibility of a punch doing that.

The girl who punched him didn't even give him a second glance. She only continued to walk while looking at a pamphlet she was holding. The plain girl from before that only walked on as if she just swatted a bag.

"Greetings outsider slash insert name here. Since so many of you pop up in this path we decided to leave an instruction manual on the tree on your path. That way, none of you would die to the monsters..." The girl lifted the piece of paper. "I guess that explains why there are so many of these.. But there's no such thing as dangerous monsters for someone like me-"

"GRA-"

Punch. The youkai that attempted to attack her disappeared. The girl continued on.

"Here is the location of nearby villages you can go to. The Hakurei Shrine is also marked here. I should've read this when I arrived then. How long has it been, a week? I forgot that this was even on my pocket."

This girl was Kazami Yuuka. She arrived in Gensokyo only a few days ago and she is a completely normal human being. If she was in a city filled with humans walking on the street then she'll be easily forgotten. A completely unremarkable average young girl. Maybe even considered a high school student. In truth she is actually a high school graduate. Way older than she looks. But despite that, she is completely average and normal in terms of appearance.

Like most outsiders, she was lost for the first day.

Like most outsiders, she encountered a wild rabid youkai that attacked her.

Unlike most outsiders, she one-shotted that youkai with one punch. After a moment of anger and frustration on the discovery that the first enemy she fought was weak, she continued on with her journey. Amazingly, she could not find any human villages despite her walking around so much. One could blame it on the strangeness of the Forest of Magic or this place being a large paradise but either way she was lost. She ended up having to camp outside at night on top of a tree. Because of that, her bag of supplies were stolen. Probably by fairies.

It was only a day after that she was found by a helpful adventurer and led to one of the human villages. Now here she was, almost used to the world of Gensokyo. Almost.

"When faced with a youkai, one must request to have a danmaku match. Otherwise there's no way for you to fight off the monsters. The danmaku rules again? Just how much of a big deal are they here?" With a sigh Yuuka pocketed the pamphlet. "The map sure is useful for leading me to villages now that I take a look at it... But if I can't find the mansion then what good is that?"

Same as before, her destination was to get to that mansion and claim it as her own. The problem was getting there. The problem itself wasn't the monsters since she could easily oneshot any attackers. Then again that's kind a problem too since she went to this place hoping that there's a challenge... But that's a different problem. The main problem was... she was lost.

Yuuka could not find her way through this forest. This wasn't the same forest as before but the effect on Yuuka was the same. She could not find her way out. She swore she was heading at the right direction. But now here she was. The worst part about it are the frequent youkais that pop up speaking about the 'lost child'. Punches easily silenced them. But they still irritated her. She was already nice enough to people to talk to them in the noble way her mother taught her. In the end, they still got her angry.

"Ohoho? Is there a lost child out here?"

A vein popped up on Yuuka's forehead. Only reason she didn't punch her attacker was because they weren't close to her. Not close enough for an immediate punch at least. Turning to the source, Yuuka spotted the speaker easily. It was a humanoid figure. Dark green hair, wears shorts, a shirt and a cape. The boy looks like he's human if it weren't for those antennas on his head. But what was the cape fore?

She gave him credit for not immediately attacking her though. Maybe this youkai can help her.

"Don't call me that," Yuuka said out loud to make sure the youkai heard. "I'm older than I look."

"Right, right. We had cases like those before. Anyway you're that new outsider right?" Yuuka raised an eyebrow in interest. What's this? A challenger? Or is there a message for her? Did people finally recognize her? "The one that just arrived yesterday. The ace who manipulates divine energy?"

Ahhh. He got the person wrong. How could he mistake her for someone else?

"No. That's not me. You're mistaking me for someone else."

"Ah sorry, I didn't know what you look like and so many of you keep on popping up. And dying. A lot of you are dying."

"Or turning into monsters. Anyway can you point me to the direction of the Garden of the Sun?"

"Sure thing. It's that direction over there." the youkai pointed at his left. The area he was pointing at had a small path... Well she was almost heading there... Right? The path's hidden too so no wonder people got lost. She can't blame herself on this one. At least it wasn't on the opposite direction... "Just follow the path where the sun shines and you should get there."

"Oh right. Thank you kind youkai,"

"Your welcome."

Yuuka almost smiled as she walked away. What a friendly youkai. If only they were like these instead of trying to scare or eat the humans that popped out. She wouldn't mind chatting with someone she doesn't have to punch.

"Wait a minute!" She spoke too soon didn't she? "You're not supposed to leave!"

Frowning, Yuuka turned around. Only to recoil in disgust. There were a lot of insects flying around the youkai. She would've called out to the boy to run if the kid wasn't so calm looking. Oh right. If a youkai has insect antennas, then that means they control the insects. Disgusting. But maybe he won't attack her?

"Ah! That look you just had!" Suddenly he looked angry. "That's a look of disgust."

"Isn't that natural?" Yuuka asked as she watched the insects fly around. There were probably a lot of types of insects there. "Insects are disgusting and almost everyone agrees with that. And I really don't want to fight another youkai-"

"How dare you!" Ah. He looks more pissed off now. With a swing of his arm, his cape flew back almost looking dramatic. That would've worked if the insects weren't blocking the angle. Unless he's trying to be intimidating in that manner. "I am Wriggle Nightbug! Defender of all insects! Can you not see that insects are wonderful too?"

"Wonderful is kinda a stretch there," Yuuka scratched her head. A mosquito flew too close for her liking and she waved it away. If she killed it then insect boy would probably get mad. "But yeah they're useful I'll admit that. They still kinda make you look disgusting though."

"Grrrr! Okay that's it!" Maybe it's a better idea to not insult insects when the person you talk to is an insect youkai? Nah. He needs to know the truth. Even if it hurts. "Since you don't care about insects at all I'll make you care! I'm challenging you to a danmaku battle!"

Ah. The danmaku battles again. Even youkais are willing to use them? But weren't they typically for non-lethal duels? What's his purpose for making her do something like this? Ah well. No point on thinking too much about that. Then again she could hear more about the danmaku rules from a youkai who uses them. The other youkais wanted to fight her immediately without even talking about danmaku.

"I would accept your challenge but I don't know how the danmaku system works," Yuuka shrugged. "I tried it and I couldn't even make a single danmaku pop up."

"... Eh?" Wriggle suddenly lost her signs of hostility. Anger turned to confusion. A lot of youkais here seemed to get confused a lot. "But you said you've been here for at least a week since that outsider... You're also walking alone outside... There would be no way for you to defend against youkais then. How come you're alive!?"

"Simple. I beat them up with force," Yuuka said flatly.

"Oh that makes sense. Even with barely any danmaku natural skill can save you a lot." Yuuka blinked in surprise. Huh? So he believes her? Well he's nicer than some humans then. When she told some other villagers that they just laughed at her. Only a few believed her. "If that's the case then we can go by the field battle rules instead of a danmaku duel now."

There's a field battle rule? Wait so there's two danmaku systems? "You must have heard of it at least. One is a duel up on the sky where spellcards are often used with the key to it being dodging attacks. The second one is just a normal combat that takes physical attributes. It has less spellcards and instead focuses on combos. Basically allows physically fit beings to at least stance a chance in a fight. I'm surprised you didn't know that since you said so yourself you fight physically."

Yuuka nodded. "Nah, what I did then would be the latter... But if you really want to fight me... you're not such a gentleman aren't you? Attacking a lady-"

"... I'm a boy..."

"Oh..." It was as if the whole forest became silent. A minute of awkward silence. Yuuka scratched the back of her head. "Sorry bout that but you do dress like a boy. And really, if you want a battle can we just finish this up? I need to hurry and-"

"Okay just be quiet! Take back every insult you said about me and insects once you lose!" Wriggle cried out flapping her cape. The insects still messed with the 'cool image'. But she almost looked intimidating. Almost. Yuuka wasn't easily impressed anyway. "We'll begin the fight right now! Even if you can fight off little youkais with your strength, you can't take on a proud S1 ranker!"

'I was only saying the truth,' thought Yuuka. "Ah." Wriggle's foot was glowing. She looks like she's charging up. Could it be a kick attack? Then what's the point of all the insects- ah here they come.

Yuuka hopped back to dodge the swarm. And once more to dodge another swarm. Despite the disgusting look of the swarm, she was dodging the attacks easily. If anything they were slow enough for even a normal human to dodge. Was this youkai holding back? Well whatever. She should just go on the offensive and-

"Spellcard!" Oh? Yuuka looked back at wriggle. She was holding two cards. "Wriggle Sign! Little Bug Storm."

Numerous glowing orbs appeared around Wriggle. It was the danmaku that the pamphlet was talking about. Yuuka let out an 'ah', slightly amazed at the pattern it made. Even when they shot towards her and nearly struck her, Yuuka found it... quite a beautiful scene. That opinion quickly changed when the swarm converged around her. Yuuka grimaced. Too fast. The danmaku distracted her. Or was their only purpose to distract her? Well it worked and now the insects were going to touch her.

But they didn't. They were just surrounding her as if to keep her in place. In a moment she was forced onto a small spot where she can barely move. The amount of insects were enough to make the area darker. It was disgusting, really. She doubted these things could harm her if they actually attacked. But they'll still be disgusting. She's going to have to wash herself. But what's the point of this spell card? Aren't they usually for attacks?

"And the area above me is glowing?" It was. A low green light. Same color as Wriggle's foot...

"Wriggle Kick!"

The insects gave way and their master came through. Wriggle headed straight for Yuuka with a glowing kick. Glowing so brightly that it illuminated the area brightly. The speed was impressive too. This was possibly the fastest attack she witnessed from this world. Yuuka was not able to dodge the attack at all. The leg made contact with her chest.

But she didn't budge. Yuuka only stared at Wriggle who seemed frozen on her stance.

"Eh?"

If there was a health bar for Yuuka you would need a microscope to see the amount that changed.

"Okay."

For a moment, Yuuka almost didn't look like a little kid. Or at least that's what Wriggle thought. Yuuka punched forward. Her tiny fist hit Wriggle. So fast that the insect youkai didn't see it at all. The thought that she just got punched only registered when she was hurtling away straight towards a giant tree.

"Gwah!" Wriggle fell down onto the ground. An imprint of her body was left on the trunk deeply. The insect youkai groaned in pain, but she'll live. She didn't explode to bits after all. The first survivor of Yuuka's attack. "W-what the hell..."

"... I wonder what S1 means.." Yuuka thought out loud before beginning to walk off to her destination.

* * *

_Anyone who doesn't know how to use magic in Gensokyo will have trouble. Although they can still participate in fights, they'll have to use things like abilities, talents, inventions or artifacts. Or physical strength and marital arts. But most people who fight has at least some knowledge on how to fight with using basic magic or danmaku. Only a fool would focus only on physical proficiency since each individual in Gensokyo usually have their own unique power. Or something similar. And those powers can easily trump physical capabilities._

_It's not that physical capability is looked down upon in Gensokyo. But with magic included into it, one's options on fighting becomes more diverse. The key to danmaku duels are grace and beauty anyway. Of course physical fights are still wonderful to watch if the secondary spell card rules are implemented. That's why onis and tengus are fun to watch. Have you seen a brawl with so much danmaku and grace? Tengus fighting with katanas and tornado? Martial artists like the gate guard fighting the onis? So fun to watch! _

_In fact, Lord Tenma is accepting a challenge from one of the Four Devas of the Mountain!__  
_

_The results of their battle will be spread to everyone soon! ~ Shameimaru Aya_

* * *

**Gonna head for the EOSD route soon. Yuuka just needs a home and a job first. She can't be a hero for hobby or an incident resolver after all. That has no donations or payments.**

**And thanks for the reviews.**

**Delta297: Yuuka Kazami as one of the strongest. Not Cirno. For now. Ah. Need more sleep.**

**Dead Turtle: Who knows, someone might make an alternate fic with that happening.**


	3. Stage 2 - Attaining Basic Needs

**Sigh... I suck don't I? Death Battles and Fate got me busy.**  
**But you know one thing that's gotten me hyped? Watching One Punch Man's fight scene... So beautiful it made me cry.**  
**Anyway here's the continuation**

**Oh. Good thing I don't own Touhou or OPM ahahah. They'll be ignored if they were**

**...**

"Lead me to the mansion!" The voice once again shouted. Wriggle snapped awake, before feeling the pain return. Ah right. She hit her head. "You awake yet? Oh you are. Great! That means you heard me."

The insect youkai only groaned as she rubbed the injury on her head. It wasn't fatal or anything. But it was still uncomfortable. It also made her remember that she was beaten by a human child, in one hit too. Even without that injury though she would still be reminded of that little girl. Why? Because said little girl was repeatedly shouting commands for some time now. Namely "Wake up!" and "Show me the way!". All while trying to look intimidating by clenching her fists with a malicious grin. Wriggle thought it just made her look like a devious little kid that stole cookies. An annoying one trying to make her up.

Really what a pain. She got beaten by a childish overpowered person. She heard about these types of outsiders. Although they weren't going to bore anyone with their attitude since some were really annoying. And powerful. Only few were very nice. This girl falls into the first two categories. But even at Wriggle's disoriented state she could at least think about what's happening. And by doing so she realized something with the way the girl questioned her.

"Wait... So you're saying you're still lost despite the Garden of the Sun being over there?" Wriggle asked pointing at the distance. "I mean you're a kid and all but the directions should've been clear."

"I-it's the forest! It's messing with my head!"

That excuse won't work. This isn't the Forest of Magic. This is still a forest but not anything special. There's even a road heading there. Maybe this is just a kid after all? A brat for sure.

But this was the same kid that knocked her out with one blow. She could be a practitioner of Martial Arts like Meiling or the shrine maiden. All outsiders tend to be like that. If that was the case it was either some unknown power or just the pressure point things the gatekeeper constantly talked about. Never judge a book by its cover indeed. But this was still a kid. A kid that might be powerful against Stage 1 rankers like her, but could still get lost. Should she just guide her back to the village? Or let her go to the Garden of the sun- wait. Could her destination be..

"Ah!" The kid suddenly cried out. "You're thinking that I'm a kid aren't you?"

"No, I've seen powerful people that look like kids before," Wriggle said with an irritated tone. "What's your name again? I told you mine but you never told me yours."

"Yuuka. Kazami Yuuka. It's my pleasure to meet a youkai that doesn't-"

"How old are you?" Wriggle cut her off. Yuuka's expression turned feral.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Just answer the question. I already said I don't think you're a kid."

"Apologies, it's just... a very touchy topic," Yuuka took a deep breathe then smiled. With a pose that might've been cool or gracious if she was taller she spoke. Was she trying to be majestic? "I'm 20 years old and I just arrived here. Someone striving to be something."

"Alright Yuuka... You said you wanted to go to the Garden of the Sun," Wriggle spoke in a much serious tone now. As if she was giving a lesson. Not Cirno's Math lesson but something actually serious. She slowly began pacing back and forth testing to see if anything else was broken as she looked at Yuuka. Despite the hit she was alright. Only thing that hurts were her head and chest. That girl was strong but physical force wouldn't do on pure danmaku matches. If she actually sent the danmaku at her she would've lost instantly. In accordance to spell card rules at least. But for brawl battles she might win against weaker ones. But if her destination was the Garden of the Sun then she could be aiming for Medicine Melancholy. And she never fights in brawls so if this kid were to challenge her. She glanced at Yuuka who just stood there staring with a blank look. "Why is that?"

"I want to beat the the poison youkai there and claim that mansion right beside the garden," Yuuka said calmly. Called it.

"And that's where I stop you," Wriggle clapped her hands together facing Yuuka. Ouch. That slightly hurt her chest. A rib might not be in the right position but it should recover later. But she started her explanation. "From what I see you're a strong Outsider. Capable of easily beating Stage 1 rankers like me. But I know the cause of that poison cloud there. I want to get rid of her too due to her ability but she's too powerful even for me. And right now all she's doing is staying there anyway."

"Oh come on. I could probably beat that youkai with my eyes closed."

"Really? Don't you remember what I said about the part where she uses poison as an attack? That means any kind of poison. From natural poison, to human made poison such as chemicals," Wriggle frowned as she recalled those dumps that were created because of Gensokyo's slow descent to Industrialization. Still it did lead to the expansion of Gensokyo. "Before you start off with me calling you a kid, take note that a group of Outsiders decided to attack the mansion and beat the poison youkai just a week ago. There was a healer, a swordsman, someone who's proficient in danmaku and can manipulate the winds, and someone that could utilize flames. All of them were easily killed by Medicine Melancholy despite having been here for more than a few months. That's how powerful she is. Even I can't do anything to harm her, danmaku, physical or ability wise. And you who only relies on physical combat? You're going to be wrecked by her poison magic."

Wriggle paused slightly out of breathe. That was a long explanation. But maybe this Outsider won't throw her life away like the many ones that pass by here.

"So you think only danmaku can beat her then due to her poison?" Yuuka huffed. "I might not be good at it but you felt my punch didn't you?"

Her smug smile was annoying. Sadly she can't win against her since this brat won the match. Rules are rules.

Still. This brat was annoying. Like many others

"I would like to see you try punching when you're choking on your own blood," Wriggle said dryly. "Listen, from what I see you seem powerful enough to become a big deal in the future and I'm feeling generous enough to help you out on that. How about that?"

What she said was mostly true. If this was Yuuka's capabilities in close up matches, who knows how good she could be in danmaku? Well maybe she'll just end up like Meiling and be much more efficient in the ground spellcard duels. Still she wanted to at least have some connections with outsiders. Being one of the few allies they have in the beginning of their journey tend to have an impact on what they do in Gensokyo. If Wriggle could brag that she prevented that kid from dying and turned her into another incident solver, that would be good. She'll be in good terms with the shrine maiden or the gap youkai. That's always nice.

Maybe if she could even teach her danmaku and make her believe that insects are great then that would be three birds in one stone. No offense to Mystia. Sure this person right now is a horrible and clueless easy to get lost human that looks like a kid. But if she teaches her the ways and turns her to a much nicer and compassionate being, well it would be better than scaring kids then. She'll get on the good side of many. Seems like a solid plan. There's no way this girl would miss out on learning how to use danmaku either way so she has to accept her as a teacher.

"Pfft, right. You thinking you're going to be my teacher or something?" Or not.

"You're going to be the sensei while I'm the apprentice cleaning doors with brooms? It's nice that a youkai cares but that's already the reason why I moved here. If I follow what anyone tells me to do then what's the point of leaving on the first place? I'm not going to be swept in the masses and follow the meta. I'll be on my own working well!" Oh. Well not much different from the selfish type of outsiders. At least she's doing it by herself and not getting free stuff from others. She's going to end up dead either way. Should Wriggle even try? "I will defeat that poison youkai living on that mansion. Then I'll make a name for myself! Soon I'll be facing the strongest beings in here!-"

Yuuka continued to babble on and Wriggle ignored what she was saying. Instead she focused on her thoughts. Yuuka became less and less favorable as she continued to babble on about her strength. It was getting tiring. Yet for some reason she felt that she shouldn't just let her go. As if something was wrong. Something in her conscience was trying to say avoid it. Even if this was just a human, the pros and cons of keeping her alive are there. Was she only sticking by her side because she was young despite being bratty? Should she even be helpful to this outsider who disregards insects as pests? But she did say they were useful on their own way.

"Nothing you could possibly say would make me stop going for my goal!"

"My home is right over there, about a five minute walk. The Korindou is pretty close too and I'm in good terms with the shopkeeper and I can land you a job there since he doesn't care who gets the job as long as you work. Also, you're going to need a tour guide."

"Teach me how to fly too and it's a deal." What a flat and quick response. If this was a comic Yuuka herself woud've suffered from a drastic reduction on her image quality. Well it's only natural to teach outsiders have to fly once they discover their magic potential. But is this girl even possible to teach? Well one way to find that out. Maybe even get two birds in one stone. Again, no offense to Mystia. For some reason on the back of her mind too, Wriggle felt relieved.

"Help me get stronger physically and I'll do that."

"Okay."

Well deals are made then. Looks like she did in the end. Would she be popular to the other humans for saving an outsider? Would it increase her friendship level on the records? Hopefully.

"Maybe I'll even teach you danmaku."

"If I could make flowers that would be great.. Just don't teach me how to make bug danmaku."

"I'll kick you out if you insult the insects."

"Insects are godly beings that have nurtured our lands since the beginning of time."

"Thank you."

It was a fair deal. But the benefits would help Wriggle more on getting popular. Sure she's still a youkai that needs to scare children but she had no desire to kill them. She found Mystia's food much more delicious anyway. With this new outsider accompanying her, things will go great. Her very own student is someone she'll change.

But still.

There was something that felt strange for Wriggle as she walked with Yuuka. For some unknown reason and vague feeling, Wriggle was feeling happy and proud. And not just because she has a student. There's something else too... She just can't put a finger on it... It's something off...

"By the way what's S1?"

* * *

A certain man walked across the Forest of Magic.

It was a lone normal man. A man with no magical capability, no affinity for martial arts, nor possessing any lethal weaponry. A completely normal gamer that came from the outside world. A victim to be targetted for many youkais.

Despite that... nothing would approach him. Monsters would lurk from afar hiding in bushes and in the canopy, but they would never strike. They would only watch not with interest but in fear. There were very few that weren't afraid but even they weren't willing to strike at something like that. The thing that was walking on the path like a normal person. They know it's human yet... They do not desire to attack it. A strange feeling- No. Their instincts were screaming out at them not to. To not attack at all.

Repeatedly those thoughts warned them.

Even if it weren't their instincts the rumbling feeling that suddenly came out of nowhere made them either run or quiver in fear. The man who walked only scared them off without even needing to put any effort.

At least that was what anyone else would've described it.

This man was King. His name is King. He is an S-Class Hero, and a completely normal human with no capability to fight. A completely normal otaku who somehow found his way into this forest. The only unique thing about him, is his title and his appearance. An appearance so intimidating that even the most hardened criminals and scariest monsters would hesitate upon seeing such an opponent. Anyone would get the feeling that he's a monster, if not powerful enough to be a threat.

The booming sound that he emits however was just his heart. His heart that could be heard by many. His fear fuelled the "King Machine." To others it was the sign that King was going to get serious and that anyone who does not surrender, will be destroyed. Monsters and enemies that faced him before were knocked out just by looking at him. And his reputation as an S-Class hero and taking down titanic threats only cemented the fear.

In reality King was just afraid as he walked in this forest. His heart thumped as he saw the shadows lurking around. Despite his trip they wouldn't attack but that didn't make them look harmless either.

"Just why did I agree to this mission," King muttered in a voice that represented his fearsome appearance.

Although everything in the forest was afraid of the other, nothing really interesting happened aside from the arrival of the Outsider "King." He wasn't greeted by any big shot incident instigators or solvers. He just arrived like any other Outsider and was given lodging by the Moriyah Outsider Handling Center. Still, many were afraid of him. But he continued on with his 'mission'.

Only few would talk to him at all in the end.

* * *

Old Hell was lively. As it has been this past week, it was just as lively today. With the large and lively festival in the entire city it was hard to get bored in such a place. You'll get anything. From banquets that could satisfy a gluttonous ghost, brawling with the fight loving onis, and even just enjoying the parades and dances. Those are only a few of the many events happening throughout the place. To get bored in this place would be nearly impossible. Key word nearly impossible.

Hakurei Reimu watched lazily from the sidelines as the festival continued. As always any sort of 'party' in hell always gets better each time. The use of flashy signs helped a lot. She once thought it was going to be much more lively with the Moriayah Shrine's interference and it looks like it was true. The onis are lively. The demons here are lively and surface dwellers have visited too. No one died within two days either so that's another bonus compared to before. But she wasn't too impressed. Leaving behind the surface's safety to the Yakumos and Moriyas didn't really leave her a good feeling. Besides, she's not just here to enjoy the party.

"We the underground folk have long lived in injustice! It is time to rise up against this oppression!"

Speaking of that other reason, there it was. Turning lazily, it was easy to spot the source of the loud shout. It was a bunch of youkais standing in the middle of the street. Clumped up and distanced from the many other partygoers. Their determined and feral expressions showed that they weren't here to enjoy things either. The monsters that wants to cause an incident basically. Even today she deals with those beings. This was the fourth time this week.

"Really..." Reimu sighed as she got off her seat. "They never learn."

She didn't really mind though. It's a hassle but it was her job. Sides. It's not a large scale incident where massive amount of enemies pop up.

"Shut up~! We're all satisfied here."

"I'm hungry. I think they're selling some new meat there."

"Lord Tenma is going to fight someone!"

The majority of the beings here barely acknowledged them. Not even the nearby youkais and onis gave them a second glance. It's natural. Who would bother? They rather have fun then deal with a troublesome thing. Someone else will handle it. That was their new motto now. Really quite a bother.

With a clearly fake smile she walked to the center of the street, blocking the path of the group. The 'rebels' only cut off their chants and cries freezing when they saw who was blocking their way. Even an idiot would know who she was and the scale of her power. She was that influential.

"There you are! The Hakurei Shrine Maiden!" A young man with long hair shouted walking from the center of the group. Sporting "The instigator of the spell card rules that limits our powers!"

Led by an Outsider? Well this is new. Typically you'd expect them to be the one dealing with incidents. Instead they're instigating them now. Then again there is a great increase in the number of monsters and outsiders. So it was natural. There has been rumors about outsiders trying to find better ways to get stronger. What a hassle.

"So guessing you're not playing by the danmaku duels then?" Reimu started off raising her gohei. She only frowned when she saw that cocky grin.

"Like hell we would! It's the reason why we're fighting on the first place! We're going all out to free the oppressed!" He announced with a wide smile while waving that sword. Really. Swords now? What's up with outsiders and their obsession with swords? "So we won't be held back by the power of the bias danmaku duels anymore! No more oppression by those who command the spellcards!"

"Really now?" So another outsider that thinks the rules were unfair and oppressive. Despite the fact that it also saved the majority of their lives if they bothered to learn it. From the looks of this fellow he actually has a potential to be a great danmaku player. But with how they're acting that's not going to happen. Maybe if he sees her when she's not holding back they'll begin to respect them a bit more. A disciplinary beating. Something she has been doing to a lot more humans nowadays. Well compared to youkais at least. "Then in that case, as a representative of the danmaku duels I challenge you into a fight. If you win I'll let you rampage and would completely stop hunting you down for a day. If I win-"

"Hah! Bring it! I'll prove to everyone that you're not the overpowered selfish girl you are!" ... That was an insult was it? Ah. No clue. Reimu sighed and began to channel the energy in her gohei. Even if this man wasn't going to use spellcards it was better for her to do so. Non-lethal takedown is one benefit. But it also just proves the use of it. As long as she takes him down with only spell cards it'll just prove to everyone how useful the system was. "But since you're Hakurei Reimu... I will go all out. For the sake of these underground beings. I will unleash my true power."

At those words the demons behind him stiffened. All of them becoming wary. Even a small oni...

The boy himself raised his sword and lost that cocky attitude. A serious look. Reimu could also see the magical energy and chi in him focus. He's not all talk it seems. He at least knows how to handle the right stance for battle. If he really is intent on beating her... Well she'll just assume that he's aiming to kill her. Demons and outsiders have tried to do that before despite the popular concept of the whole Hakurei Barrier failing if they do so. No matter. She won't lose.

"Alright. I'll let you go all out then if that's the case. May I ask for a name?" Reimu asked pulling out one spellcard. "Introductions are important and you should've said your name from the start you know.

"My name..." The place began to darken. The black haired teen was gathering magic to his attack. His eyes almost seemed to shine as his aura glowed. "Kami Zumi. I will be the one to finally-"

Whatever introduction he was planning was interrupted as the wall beside him, and the building, exploded. Quite spectacularly too. Even from her angle Reimu could see what was happening. A blonde oni trying to punch down a grey figure that even Reimu could barely see. Something bragged to be strong enough to bust moons and another being fast enough to move like light. Onis and tengus.

Ah. Right. Lord Tenma and Hoshiguma Yuugi were having a duel right now. A duel that would've destroyed everything around them if they even came close to being slightly serious. Even she would have difficulty stopping them if they weren't playing by the spell card rules. Good thing she sensed them from afar. Even with her instincts she was barely reminded of the oncoming danger. By the time Kami realized that the building exploded she had already floated away from the fissure formed and thrown debris. Now the incident instigators... They didn't have Reimu's keen intuition. Even though they tried to dodge by jumping away the shockwave of a punch was enough to knock them away. Although they weren't hit by the attack they were knocked out after hitting the nearby buildings and walls just from the sheer force.

Yuugi and Tenma weren't even bothered by the casualties. Both hopped away from each other as they pulled out spell cards.

_"Gale Sign - Cyclone Blade."_

Brilliant danmaku shot around them. Tenma became surrounded by a tornado of orbs and leaves, and it shot forward. Enough wind force to actually cause the buildings nearby to shake them. Of course the folks nearby weren't even afraid. They were just cheering on or continuing their meals. Danmaku won't hurt them after all. The tornado that was hurled towards Yuugi came closer, and what did the oni do?

_"Oni Sign - A fistful of air!"_

She only shouted as she punched forward. The shockwave she summoned was strong enough to counter the cyclone, and cause it to fail. The spellcard was broken but the masked Lord Tenma wasn't even fazed. In fact one could say she was smiling. Yuugi clearly was grinning at the sight.

"Well I guess I can't interrupt them from their time of the lives if it's underground," Reimu said calmly, moving to the side to avoid a bottle that was flying. It was at this point that she saw them clearly. Yuugi was holding up her sake dish as always and Lord Tenma wasn't using the sword? So it was a friendly spar after all. Their clash suddenly resumed on heading towards another building, which has already evacuated. If anything it's as if they were purposely aiming for those buildings. From the looks of it they were heading into the caverns, with an immense amount of onis and youkai following via flight. Well as long as they were in the air they should be safe. For now...

Reimu floated down towards the KO-ed Kami Zumi and co. All dazed but not dead. Somehow the scenario wouldn't need her to fight.

"I wonder if they're the first casualties," She murmured prodding the samurai with her gohei. They should be picked up by the doctors soon. "One problem solved though. And I hope it sticks onto their mind that spell cards are made for a reason."

Yeah like hell that'll happen. They'll probably just challenge her again. This is why she needed to fight with danmaku. To prove its effectiveness. The rules of danmaku were simple. Non-lethal takedowns. That was the objective. To buff up and nerf beings that are either too weak or powerful. It makes fights more stylish and grand but it also gives people chance. It also keeps beings in line so that there won't be a war of some kind. If everyone just went all out the world of Gensokyo wouldn't be such a happy place.

That's why anyone who refuses to follow tends to get the receiving end of serious powerhouses' anger. Anyone who tries to break the order was an instigator of an incident. No matter what, people won't like change.

Even that duel of those two underground folks were using spell cards. Fighting based, but still spell cards. Those two were destroying a lot just with that spar while holding back.

_"Oni Sign - Knockout in three steps,"_

_"Gale Sign - The wind that splits all,"_

Even from a far distance Reimu could see the pillar of light and sense the earthquake caused by that attack. Well, the Moriyas could handle any problems with that.

Then a short flash. She already knew who was the cause of that.

"Taking pictures of knocked out folks." And naturally a certain annoying reporter would show up to get a scoop. "Having fun with that Shameimaru?"

The tengu was as always jotting down notes on her notepad while descending. She seemed surprised to meet Reimu by chance here but smiled.

"Yup! Lots of scoops happening in this festival!" Reimu frowned when the tengu took a picture of her. Not even bothering to ask permission. Knowing her she probably took a lot more in secret anyway. In fact if you even have the slightest popularity it was guaranteed that this snooty bird will take a picture. "How about you? You were having fun with sake last night?"

"Okay stop right there. Marisa took me by surprise! That's what happened!" The shrine maiden cringed at the memory, her hand moving to her neck unconsciously. "I think I almost died with that sake for oni."

"Nah~ You were holding your liquor fine," Aya continued as she took a picture of the knocked out instigators. "It's what came after that surprised me."

"Oh shut up... It wasn't that bad."

"Performing a German Suplex to an Oni? and a Powerbreaker onto Remi?That was good scoop material right there!"

Truly truly irritating. Make one bad move and the press will be out to get you. Well at least Shameimaru is nice enough.

"So, were you just watching over the fight between those two-" The ground shook again. The battle was still ongoing? "Or did you change your focus onto the incident instigators here?"

"A little bit of both. A journalist has to manage the time she spends wisely you know," A wink. A cute wink that could charm a lot of people and make one forgive her for writing about you. No effect on Reimu. "Surprised you found them by chance."

"Call it Intuition," Reimu replied looking at the fissure on the ground. Before lightly hopping over it. "I'm surprised you haven't focused your journals on this topic though. I mean it'll be a big scoop for you. Having so many outsiders popping up, so many more youkais being born and even the expansion of Gensokyo. Isn't that a gold mine for you? Also I'm not going to take part in the interview about how these folks were beaten up."

"Meh. Wasn't planning too. And honestly?... No idea," Aya shrugged following Reimu. "Maybe I'm saving up all these news for one day. Maybe I'll release it as a news report if Sanae ever gets that TV thing with Nitori. But you know I should be asking you that question."

Reimu turned back with a bored expression. Ah. The tengu's calm expression has turned serious. What a rarity. You don't see much of Shameimaru talking about a topic seriously. "A festival is supposed to be a place to take it easy and have fun you know."

"And yet you beat up all people who want to cause chaos. Which is good. But you're not taking it easy at all. I already know you're worried about what's happening. But you should at least take it easy like many others."

"..." After a bout of silence Reimu sighed. "You know how important my job is don't you? Of having to preserve the Hakurei Barrier and preserving the Spellcard System,"

"You're putting too much things on yourself Reimu. You're not the only one seeking to preserve Gensokyo's harmony," Aya gave her notepad one more glance then closed it. Her serious look turned to a smile as she continued. "Don't worry too much. You've got the original incident solvers, the Moyiahs and Yakumos backing you up. Almost all powerhouses friendly to you and even the Outsiders are helpful at times. Don't brood over it."

And without another word the tengu flew off. Just in time for the ground to shake again and for everyone nearby to feel a shockwave from afar. Yet Reimu only stared at the rapidly vanishing tengu. Once she was gone she sighed and got to work on dragging the casualties of the battle.

"Yeah I wish I could take it easy like you too," Reimu waved her off. But mentally her mind was pondering about that. She already considered all those. "... I really need a drink... Or to talk to Yakumo."

'Too bad that hag is always sleeping when it's winter.'

The coincidental moan of the demon close by almost made it seem like they were agreeing with her.

...

"Oh so there's a celebration underground?" Yuuka scratched her head. The merchandise around her both intrigued and disgusted her depending on where she looked. But she wasn't distracted by them. Instead she was focused on the bespectacled man behind the counter. "So that's why when I visited the shrine no one was there. Good thing I found this shop."

"Yes. But I'm curious about one thing," Rinnosuke Morichika watched his newest customer. Though he was doing that just to make sure she doesn't shoplift since he had his fair share of thieves. But the girl seemed nice enough at least. Maybe a bit ignorant but not as much as Cirno. Still, looks can be deceiving. "You said you left the village to go to the shrine when it was almost noon didn't you?"

"Yes," Yuuka said still smiling. "I have to admit though, I didn't expect much youkais to pop up on the road to the shrine. You'd think the shrine maiden of this place would exorcise them,"

"Since the celebration happened underground it can't be helped. More importantly," Rinnosuke adjusted his glasses. If this was an anime, he would've looked more like a genius for doing that. Or something threatening. Yuuka recognized that. "You said you don't know how to fly or use magic well. Nor were you with anyone when you were heading here?"

Yuuka's smile was gone. She almost looked hostile under Rinnosuke's gaze. "Hey, don't even think about what you're thinking.. I can assure you thatI'll-"

"I am not a lolicon."

"Why do people keep thinking I'm a kid?" His customer looked a tad bit agitated. "I'm 25 years old for crying out loud!"

"Okay, I understand. In that case let's get back on topic," Rinnosuke pointed at the wall nearby. Yuuka turned with disinterest at the object of focus. It was a clock. "It's still almost noon... How did you get to the shrine and then here in around five minutes?"

"I ran."

"... But you said you're a normal human,"

"I am!" Yuuka said calmly getting irritated. "I'm just a normal human that exercised a bit!"

Rinnosuke would've argued on the impossibility of that, when something crashed through the door.

"Hahaha! I'm coming in!"

No actually, not the door. It was through a wall. The side wall of his shop was destroyed and a large figure landed. Clearly it was a youkai. A giant wild pig youkai that was carrying a giant axe. A youkai that would've made anyone human scream in fear. Or retaliate by attacking them or running away. There has been an increase on these types of youkais lately. Large humanoid things that could actually talk well. That could be blamed on the strange evolution of Gensokyo. Or more beings being forgotten on the outside world. But there have been rumors about humans becoming youkai...

"Hahaha! Huh? I thought the shopkeeper wouldn't be here, ah whatever! I'll just kill you all!"

Despite the appearance of looking calm, Rinnosuke was actually alarmed. This was the first time in ages that someone actually decided to rob him. Usually they tend to just shoplift or a powerful mage was in his shop at the same time. But this one went through the front walls. Quite reckless and direct. Then again the monster looked like he was expecting the shopkeeper to be away. Even if you made such a loud noise no one would come to stop this monster. Hell they might even help him.

Well, at least he was prepared. Rinnosuke slowly pulled out the rod that he hid under the table. He got this as a gift from Yukari months ago. A powerful crossbow like weapon that lets off a wild bang. Well she called it a gun but it was really more like a sleek crossbow.

"Now don't make any noise or move since no one is going to save you four eyes. You too brat, now give me all your belongings, then I might not kill you! Hahaha!"

The monster has focused on Yuuka. Good. This was his chance. Rinnosuke subtly pointed the rifle at the monster. Ah, he was spotted.

"Hey you! What's that!?"

"Too late!"

"Don't call me..."

Rinnosuke pulled the trigger. Or at least that's what Yukari described this action. And the loud sound that nearly made him deaf proved that a projectile just shot out. It shot off the bullet straight at the monster with great recoil. Thankfully he knew there was recoil. Otherwise he would've been whacked on the head. The bullet hit the monster's face and... did nothing. The bullet struck and bounced off as if it hit steel.

"... What the hell was that?" The monster was unharmed. This rifle killed a youkai that attacked him before in one shot. Was this one much stronger? Crap. Umm, how does one reload this again? "Ah whatever, you're dead now you-"

"A LITTLE GIRL!" Yuuka shouted and ran forward. Rinnosuke shouted in alarm while the monster looked surprised. Still there was enough time for the monster to swing his axe down.

Down towards Yuuka's small fist. This would've traumatized Rinnosuke with the image of a human child dying in front of him.

Well he would have if the punch the girl threw didn't tear through the axe and into the monster.

Then, the monster was gone.

The only thing remaining were its two legs. It had somehow disappeared. For some reason, a faint red mist was spreading before disappearing. Rinnosuke's horrified look remained the same for a several long seconds. When he realized the girl was alive and the monster was dead, it still remained frozen. Yuuka had just one shotted the monster the same way an oni would.

He could only stare.

"And that's what happens..." Yuuka released the fist she made. With an almost predatory smile she clapped her hands and turned to Rinnosuke. "When I get called a kid enough times

A minute later, Rinnosuke would realize that his jaw was still open. That was the same time he realized he'll never call this monster of a human a kid ever again.

...

The celebration was finally finished and things were fun! Well fun as in everyone had a good fight fun! The celestial from heaven challenged the nuclear hell raven and things kinda went wild! The summoners and their champions made things a lot more exciting too! Lots of chaos happened and now the underground has to be fixed heh. Oh and it might be a shame that the shopkeeper left a day earlier but he did leave some cool things for the celebration. We are thanking him since he helped the kappas on making the celebration livelier than ever!

Also, remember my scouting yesterday on the Garden of the Sun? It seems like it has been made a target by the Moriya Shrine to be turned into part of Settlement 49. Anyone who lives in a place close to flowers, go there now! Limited spots only. I heard the first week's free. Or whoever goes on the lucky raffle? I think there's only five spots for the raffle. So to anyone interested!

Well that's it for now for the Bunbunmaru report! Tune in next week for more information on this newspaper.

Bonus News. On the back of this are the list of all New Outsiders and their special weapons. Here's one right now!

Kami Zumi - Nearly instigated the Underground Uprising. With the cooperation of one of the four Devas Yuugi Hoshiguma, Lord Tenma of the Great Youkai Mountain and famous incident resolver Hakurei Reimu, there were no trouble at all! But this skilled samurai might rise again next time!

...

**Yuuka Status**

**\- Got a home - Check**

**\- Got a job - Check**

**\- Established reputation - ?**

**...**

**That's all for now. To anyone who's still sticking by my side, thank you.  
May this tribute appeal to One and Zun, one-man stars. Yuusuke deserves to be there too alongside Ufotable and MAdHouse**


End file.
